Something Magic
by RenaRoo
Summary: When Batman and Robin come across a mystic foe, Robin's magic is a little tested.


anonymous prompted: preboot!Jason gets handed a pair of mystical swords and is all WTF LOL NO until he realizes how much they make Batman twitch.

Didn't exactly keep to prompt, and I had a mighty need to insert Zee into this because MAGIC and LADIES but yes. Hope you like it, Anon!

Batman and related properties © DC Comics  
story © RenaRoo

 **Something Magic**

Robin _is magic_.

The first time Jason says as much, Bruce gets a strange little smile and huffs before putting the boy back to training. But he doesn't deny Robin's power. And even if he had, by this point Jason isn't so sure that he would have accepted differently.

Even from Bruce.

Robin does something special when he is around. He _brings_ something special to the table.

And it's… well. It's like _magic._ Because that so often describes things that go without words.

Until Jason meets a magician who is all about her words.

* * *

"Bruce! I'm done with my homework!" Jason calls as he races down the stairs, nearly tumbling into his uniform as he changes mid stride. He hears the words of a conversation echoing through the cave, but does not quite process them until he's nearly on the main level and reaching for his domino.

"We can start prepping for patrol-" the newly ordained Robin begins just before looking to see that not only is his adopted father fully in costume, but there's an equally costumed young woman with him.

The woman - dressed in a white cape and thigh high navy boots - turns to look at him with a calm and collective cool. The motion makes her large Z patterned earrings to jingle.

"Uh. Wow," Jason says, holding his green domino to his face, completely forgetting the adhesive would have already worked.

"Robin," Bruce's Batman voice carries out. Despite the neutral grimace, Jason imagines quite easily that his mentor is amused beyond words. "I'm currently discussing business with Zatanna. She's with the Justice League."

Jason perks up. "What? Really?"

"Robin," Bruce warns again.

"Oh, Bruce, don't be so formal," Zatanna says with a laugh, she turns and cocks her head to the side at him. "What. Are you afraid I'll be telling some impressionable youth about our amusing years of youth?"

The situation begins to catch up with Jason and he looks at Zatanna in wonder. "You… you knew Bruce growing up?"

She smirks. "We were best friends."

"We were _friends,"_ he corrects with a huff. Bruce then looks to Jason. "If you want to patrol tonight, you'll have to begin warm ups and prep on your own. I'll join you after I've finished consulting Zatanna."

"Sure thing, Boss!" Jason says with a sly salute. He smirks at Zatanna. "It's nice meeting you, Mistress of Magic."

"Same to you, Boy Wonder," she says right back with a wave.

* * *

Felix Faust is expecting many things, but not for Batman and Robin to have already been on his trail for the evening.

He's depowered and seeking mystical enchantment according to Batman, but Robin hones in on the fact that Faust is making a break for the swords newly set on display in the Gotham Museum of History and holds nothing back as he lands the former sorcerer on his backside.

Still, something is activated as the swords are now glowing and leading to Batman's particularly disgruntled expression even as Faust is secured for the proper authorities.

"Zatanna needs to take these swords into her care," Batman thinks out loud, taking them from the display and carefully wrapping them in a swaddling cloth. "Until then, we have to make sure they're away from the public where they might cause harm."

"Okay, great," Robin says just before the wrapped swords are dumped into his arms, leaving Batman open to snatch Faust. "But what _are_ they anyway?"

"You ignorant fools! You have no idea what you possess!" Faust cries out just as Batman gives him a firm shake.

"They are enchanted weapons once in the possession of a maddened monarch that is referred to as the Questing Queen," Batman informs his partner, eyes never taken from Faust. "Other than that, they are most likely dangerous and that is all I need to know."

Robin feels a foot taller wielding the swords now, being _trusted_ to do so. "Oh. Alright then."

* * *

Jason is still feeling tall and proud even as the Batmobile rolls into the Cave and he leaps out with the swords still in hand. He can practically _feel_ their warmth radiating through the wrappings.

He bets if he tries hard enough, he could fly with them. Or blow things up.

Either would be an acceptable outcome.

Bruce flinches and leaps out of the car just as fast. He holds out his hand as if to catch Jason even though the boy and the swords are already more than six feet away.

"Robin, be _careful!"_ he bellows. "We still don't know what those are capable of."

"I know a way to find out," Jason replies, precariously waving from foot to foot. He smirks as Bruce wastes no time in quickly advancing toward him. "Oh, c'mon, Boss. I'm not a dummy! I won't do anything stupid."

Even beneath the cowl, Bruce's concern is very clear to Jason. "This isn't a matter of concern for stupidity," he says, hands on his hips. He narrows his eyes at the way Jason spins toward the exam table. "Though, you're making a good case for it."

"Oh, come off it," Jason says, readying to lay the swords down until he sees the way Bruce's shoulders already begin to ease. He lifts the swords again to make them tense. Jason grins. "What's the matter, Boss?"

"The matter is that you're not behaving seriously enough considering the situation!" Bruce snaps, much harsher than before.

Jason narrows his eyes. He does not like that tone. "Hey, look, I'm not stupid! Stop acting like I'm going to blow up your precious Cave or wrinkle these hand-me-downs! _Just don't yell at me like I'm dumb!"_

"I'm more concerned about the boy in the cave and the hand-me-downs!" Bruce growls in return. "No put it down!"

Blinking, Jason thinks over the words before, almost out of his own mind, he rolls the swords onto the table. His brain seems to still be rebooting as Bruce brushes past and grabs a display case glass and returns to set it on the swords without even beginning examination.

"Boss?"

Bruce is starting up the communicator with the Justice League but looks over his shoulder expectantly.

"I'm sorry," Jason says. "I just… you're more worried about me than the Cave and the suit?"

"Of course," Bruce huffs in his Batman voice. "Those things are replaceable at the end of the night. My son and partner is not."

 _"Oh! Looks like someone had some good luck charms tonight if you've already found the Questing Queen's swords!"_ Zatanna's voice coos over the communicator.

Bruce finally breaks his gaze at Jason and looks to the computer. "Yes, I did," he says. "I'll have it ready for you to pick up in the morning, Zatanna. Right now, I need to do some things with Robin."

Jason blinks as they finish up the conversation, uncertain of what exactly Bruce means by his ambiguous statement until the screen shuts off and Bruce turns to look at him directly.

"Alright, Jason," Bruce says softly. "You finished your homework tonight, but I just realized I hadn't looked over it. What about you and I look over that before bed?"

"Yeah, okay," Jason says, doing his best to hide his pleased grin. "But don't correct anything until I argue my case first, Old Man!"


End file.
